The effects of BAPN on the cornea will be studied. BAPN has been demonstrated to interfere with the cross-linkage of collagen fibers. It has been studied extensive in other tissues and used in humans in reduce urethral structures, esophageal structures, and conjuncitival eye burns. We aim first to observe rabbits clinically with the slit lamp biomicroscope for evidence of adverse local tissue effects. Second, we plan to study corneal tissue with light microscopy and electron microscopy for evicend of tosicity. Third, we plan to perform radial keratotomy incisions on both eyes of a series of 56 rabbits but treat only one eye with BAPN in order to see if the collagen scar-induced loss of corneal flattening is reduced in the eyes treated with cross-linkage inhibitors. The reduction in scarring if it occurs can be measured with a keratometer and leads itself to some measure of quantitation. Fourth, the animals with corneal surgery will also be examined with the slit lamp for evidence of toxicity in treated eyes. Fifth, light and electron microscopy will also be done on treated and non-treated eyes. There are a number of promising avenues for future work. The reduction of collagen cross-linkage to reduce scarring can lead to increased filtration and success in glaucoma surgical eyes treated with BAPN. Toxicity studies should then be done in monkeys if the drug shows promise. Penicillamine, 3-4 dehydroproline, and other drugs which inhibit collagen cross-linkage should then be studied in exactly the same way. Finally, a study can be done on corneal lacerations and alkalie burns. We are now studying penicillamine, another collagen inhibitor, and would like the freedom to substitute the identical studies on penicillamine, in place of BAPN if there is sufficient promise. On the other hand, we are also content to continue with BAPN.